


An unexpected state of affairs.

by Onceuponanightmare13



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Breeding Kink, F/F, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Charlie, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Supportive Charlie, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), hell is hell for a reason, motherly lilth, valentino is obsessed, who is the daddy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceuponanightmare13/pseuds/Onceuponanightmare13
Summary: A terrified and confused Angel Dust finds out the hard way that obsession can make people do crazy and terrible things.Charlie and Vaggie swear to protect and support Angel Dust through this unexpected situation but why won't he tell them who to blame for his current condition?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 242





	1. Surprise...

**Author's Note:**

> Did I start another story even though I all ready have one on the go? Yes. I am so sorry but I needed a break from writing my main story and this idea wouldn't stop bothering me. I apologise in advance.

Angel Dust ran through the streets of pentagram city like he was running from an extermination. Other demons and sinners stared at the sight of the usually glamourous and flawless porn star as he lumbered past them, mascara running down his face and panic in his eyes. His lungs burned like they’d been set on fire, his legs had grown heavy like they were made of cement and he had an awful stitch in his side that was threatening to make him double over at any moment. Greater than any of this though was the fear that was choking him like he was being crushed under Sir  Pentious coils. The sheer blind panic was the only driving force his body could react to and his instincts where screaming at him to get to safety. As he rounded the last street corner he almost cried with relief when he saw the giant neon sign of the  Hazbin Hotel. Barrelling through the front doors his head was spinning. Where was Charlie? His eyes darted around the lobby for a sign of the princess. 

\-----

The hotel had been open now for around nineteen years and although no one had been redeemed yet it was growing in popularity. Most of the original staff had formed good solid bonds of friendship and got on well enough. Charlie being the owner/ manager of the hotel often had her work cut out for herself. Along with all the usual duties those roles entailed she also was the resident therapist, often holding sessions with patrons, organising group therapy and trying to run some creative programmes as well. Right now, they had a total of  twenty-three patrons at the hotel all with varying problems and sins.  Vaggie was her right-hand woman, she often helped Charlie with her organisation skills, she ordered in all the food, personal hygiene items and anything else the hotel needed, she ran some of the group activities and checked up to make sure everyone else was doing their job. 

Husk was the resident bar tender as well as the front desk clerk. He booked new patrons in and gave them their schedules, he chucked them out if they became too troublesome and often found himself being told people's problems as was a normal part of being a bar tender which he hated. Although he never joined in Charlie had hoped to help him with his alcoholism and gambling problems but the feline was stubborn and claimed that he was too old to change his ways now.  Niffty took care of the housekeeping and most of the cooking. How the little cyclops managed to keep on top of the hotel all by herself no one knew. As sweet and caring as  Niffty was people quickly learned not to cross her as well.  Niffty expected people to be polite and respectful and if they weren't then they might find vipers in their freshly made bed or shards of glass in their dinner that night. 

Alastor was a whole other ball game. Being the only sponsor of the hotel meant that Charlie had to go to him with every little decision or plan she had for the place. He had helped her renovate the place from top to bottom making it into a real classy looking compared to the dump it had been when they’d all first arrived. He would cook for them at times as long as the dish didn’t involve other demons, that had been Charlie’s rule. He was well up on any and all legal aspects and often did most of the paperwork for the hotel. Also being the radio demon meant that he advertised and hyped the hotel up to the entire population of Hell. He was also impulsive and unpredictable and still did his broadcasts despite Charlie’s dismay. He enjoyed throwing lavish parties, often providing the music much to  Vaggie’s frustration. He would also disappear for days on end to take care of his other businesses and his own territory. Being an overlord mean he was quite the busy man and no one was actually sure if he ever slept. 

Angel Dust himself though technically not being a member of staff often got involved in many different aspects of the hotel. The first few years he had been a pain in everyone’s ass but once he started to let his guard down, he’d become a much more valued member of the hotel. Charlie had helped him get clean which in of itself had been a special type of Hell. The withdrawals had been brutal and Angel had almost not made it through. It was still a battle for him being surrounded by drugs on a daily basis especially at work. His soul contract still belonged to Valentino so Angel still worked as a porn star and a prostitute and he tried to stay strong for Charlie after everything she had done for him. When he wasn’t at work he would help  Niffty fold laundry and they’d talk fashion and boys, he’d help Husk with inventory behind the bar, he showed up to all his therapy sessions with Charlie, help  Vaggie in with the deliveries, Thursdays had been dubbed Italian night as he cooked them all dinner and when the parties where thrown Angel would perform song and dance routines (sometimes in drag) and always kept it on the classier end to  appease the radio demon. 

They had all settled into their roles within the hotel and they had become somewhat of a little make shift family. They’d often get together after a long week and have a bonding night as Charlie called it. It varied from game night, usually with a few drinks, lots of giggles and the odd tantrum or two, sometimes it was a movie night with  Alastor was less than pleased to attend or sometimes they’d take over the ball room and sing and dance all night to bow off stem. At times  Alastor and Angel Dust fought like cats and dogs but most of the time they kept things amicable. Yes, things had been going exceptionally well... until now.

\-----

Angel Dust crashed into counter of Husk’s bar panting heavily and gasping for air. Husk looked at him in bewilderment as he turned to find out what all the ruckus was about. “ Jeeze kid what the fuck happened to you?” the cat demon asked gruffly. Angel shook his head; his heartbeat was pounding against the inside of his skull and the adrenaline that had got him to the hotel was starting to wear off and he could feel his legs begin to tremble. “ Whe \- Where’s C- Charlie?" He croaked out his throat was as dry as dessert sand. “She’s in her room with  Vaggie ” Husk stated and watched as Angel took off at high speed up the stairs.

Angel banged loudly with all four fists on the suite door desperation climbing and his anxiety becoming all too much for him to deal with. He heard angry yelling from inside but couldn’t comprehend the words, as the door flew open, he didn’t even register the angry grey skinned girl shouting at him. His eyes fell immediately on his blonde saviour who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking confused. Without so much as a word Angel stumbled into the room and threw himself at Charlie. He landed on the floor just in front of her, top set of arms wrapped around her waist, bottom set  hugging himself and he dropped his face in her lap and finally let the tears fall. 

He cried hysterically, barely able to breath as the emotions spilled out of him, confusion, anger, fear and dread. He could feel Charlie running her fingers through his hair and what he supposed was  Vaggie rubbing his back from behind. “Angel what’s wrong? What happened?” Charlie asked gently. “Did someone hurt you?”  Vaggie’s voice sounded out in a concerned tone Angel wasn’t used to hearing. He lifted his head from Charlie’s lap and tried to breath slowly to calm down.  Vaggie disappeared and re-appeared with a paper bag, kneeling down next to him she offered it to him. “Deep breaths, nice and slow” She instructed as Angel took it from her and doing just that, he sat cross legged on the floor next to her and copied her. After a few minutes he took the bag away and gulped heavily.

“Do you think you can tell us what happened now Angel? Charlie asked gently slipping down onto the floor with the other two. She saw the fear flash across Angels eyes and took one of his hands in hers giving it a squeeze and flashing him a reassuring smile. Angel swallowed hard he still couldn’t believe it himself, saying it out loud to someone else was only going to make it real for him. He didn’t want this, it couldn’t be real, he never asked for this, oh fuck what was he  gonna do? Angel started to tremble as tears started to roll down from his mismatched eyes, he felt sick.  Vaggie quickly grabbed one of his other hands and mirrored her girlfriends' supportive gesture growing increasingly worried for her friend. Neither of them had ever seen Angel like this before and it was scaring them both. “Angel whatever it is we’ll help you... we’re your friends we’ll help you no matter what. Angel looked from Charlie to Vaggie and down at the floor, taking a deep breath and letting it out slow Angel tried to gather all his courage as he squeezed both girls' hands tightly.

“I- I’m pregnant” 

Vaggie and Charlie blinked slowly letting his words sink in.  Vaggie was the first to break the silence that engulfed the three of them. “How?” she sputtered, “Sinners can’t have kids... we’re dead!” she turned to look at Charlie who was just staring at Angel dumbfounded, that was not what she had been expecting to hear. Angel pulled his hands away from the girls and hugged himself with both sets of arms. “Things have been weird with Val for a few months. Like he cut nearly all my john’s out and I barely do any shoots anymore... he keeps me mostly  fer himself and the odd high roller but he always made everyone else but him use protection, which I  shudda been fuckin suspicious of but I’m just a dumb slut! I thought maybe he was getting bored o’ me y’know? I’ve been  feelin weird too... like tired and I can smell  everythin ! I can’t even drink my damn coffee  wit cream and sugar no more coz it makes me hurl” Angel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “ So I mentioned it t’ Val an....” Angel began to shake again and Charlie put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a nod of encouragement.

“He gets all fuckin weird and excited and starts  babbilin about an heir and  pullin me close and petting me!” Angel flung his hands out in an annoyed gesture. “Turns out t’ fuckin creep was  feedin me some  kinda fertility potion wit out me  knowin and then deliberately  tryin ta breed me!” Angel dropped his face into his top set of hands and sobbed heavily.  Vaggie clasped her own hands over her mouth both in shock and disgust. Charlie began to shake with anger her eyes flashing red and the tips of her horns began to poke through her blonde hair. “He did this to you on purpose? Without your consent?” Angel looked up at her with the saddest look she had ever seen in someone's eyes and her rage  evaporated just as quickly as it had started. Now was not the right time for her to get angry.

“That’s not all of it...” He whispered and began to wring his hands nervously. “Val was  feedin me that stuff  fer a few months, reckons I’m a couple months along...” his leg started to jitter too. “Umm see girls... it might not be... Val’s” he smiled sheepishly at them. They both exchanged a glance at each other hen back to Angel. “What do you mean Angel?”  Vaggie asked him warily not wanting to spook him out any more than he already was. 

“See the thing is...” Angel rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of how to break it to the girls. “I uh I been  kinda ...  seein someone...  fer a while” his face and chest blushed a deep pink colour at the confession. Charlie let out a squeal and bounced in place accidently while  Vaggie just blinked in shock. “So, you have a boyfriend?” Charlie was grinning like a Cheshire cat. “ Kinda ... we’ve never really put a label on it... but we  uhh ... have dates and kiss and do  coupley stuff” Angel mumbled. “We kept it from everyone coz it’s bad  fer my reputation if I'm seen as tied down t’ someone and besides Val would flip and it might just push him ova the edge and he might end me  fer good. Guy is a possessive freak an if he knew I had  feelins fer someone... am as good as dead” Angel whispered as the blush from before drained away from his face making him look even paler than usual. 

“How long have you been seeing this guy under our noses?”  Vaggie asked narrowing her eye. “ Bout five years” Angel coughed into his fist awkwardly. “WHAT?” both girls yelled at him and he flinched. “Are you  gonna tell him?” Charlie asked gently. “NO!” Angels eyes widened in fear as he grabbed her by the shoulders. “He’s a suspicious guy you’ve no idea how long it’s taken me t’ get t’ the point I’m at with t’ guy. If he finds out he’ll think I did this on purpose t’ like trap him or blackmail him or something” he dropped clutched a hand to his heart and his eyes began to leak fresh tears as he let out a sob. “I really fuckin liked the bastard too... now it’s all ruined. What am I  gonna do?” he wailed as he broke down again into heavy sobs.  Vaggie grabbed Charlie’s hand and gave her a look, knowing what her girlfriend was implying she nodded a yes in response.

“Angel why don’t you stay with us tonight?” Charlie smiled warmly when his head shot up and he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. “R- really?” he asked in a quiet voice almost scarred sounding. “Of course! You shouldn’t be alone right now. We’ll make it into a sleep over!” Charlie bounced in excitement. “I’ll go get your things from your room, we’ll get into pyjamas and eat junk food and watch movies and it’ll be  amazingggggggg ” she practically sang the last word as she stood up. “I’ll go explain everything to  Alastor and  th -” she was cut off mid-sentence by two hands grabbing he by the ankle and screeching, “NO!”. 

Charlie blinked down in confusion at Angel. “You can’t tell  Alastor he’s an overlord Charlie just like Val! He might use t’ situation t’ make a deal or t’ get one over on me, please. You can’t tell him or Husk or  Niffty . No one but you and  Vags . Please Charlie please! I’m  beggin ya ... until I get my head round it myself...” he was getting close to tears again. “Okay, Okay I promise I won’t say a word” She bent down and hugged Angel tightly. “I’ll be back soon” and with that she left the suite in a swish of long blonde hair.

“So-”  Vaggie began when suddenly Angels eyes widened and a pale green colour settled on his face, he took off running towards their bathroom and  Vaggie could hear him being violently sick. She took a deep breath and went in after him. She stood behind him and rubbed his back as he retched offering soothing words until the spider demon stopped and slid down the wall looking miserable.  Vaggie slid down the wall next to him on the cold floor and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “What am I  gonna do  Vags ?” his voice was small and fragile. It made  Vaggie’s heart hurt hearing her usually confident and  vibrant friend sound so lost and scared.

“I  dunno Angel but whatever you decide, whatever you need I promise Charlie and I will be here for you no matter what” she grabbed one of his hands and gave it a squeeze. “You’re not alone” she leant over and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Angel leaned over and hugged her tightly, choking down more sobs and burying his face in her long hair. “Thank you” he whispered hugging her tighter.

“We’ll get through this together” she reassured him, saying it more for her sake than Angels. She wasn’t sure how they’d deal with the  sleezelord of lust, or the mysterious boyfriend Angel wouldn’t name, or the fact there was a baby in the mix, or how Charlie would keep this a secret from everyone else but the one thing she did know was that she would do whatever it takes to keep Angel safe no matter what because that what friends did and lucifer help anyone who tried.


	2. Authors note

My dear lovely readers let me first apologise for the lack of updates. I promise I haven't given up on my stories and they will continue at some point.  
Let me explain briefly why I haven't been around. 

In March my father was diagnosed with cancer, he was hospitalized in May to have procedures done. A few weeks later he was moved to a specialist hospital 175 miles away and I had been commuting up and down on an almost daily basis with tons of restrictions to also deal with because of the pandrmic.

Unfortunately after numerous procedures and medication the medical professionals told us that the cancer was in the final stage and there was nothing left they could do.

If anyone has lost someone to cancer you know what a hell it is to watch someone you love suffer and wither before your eyes.

My father passed away 21 days ago. 

I am devastated mentally, emotionally and physically as is my mother and right now I need to be there for her. We were extremely close and it feels as though my whole world has collapsed around me.

I felt I owed you all an explanation because you have all been so incredibly kind, supportive and encouraging with my writing and I know I left you all in the dark these last few months. 

All your kudos and comments have truly put a smile on my face during my darkest moments and I love and appreciate every single one of you.

I ask you for your continued patience with me as I deal with this trauma and my grief. 

I will return when I feel I can give you quality content and not just write dribble in my current mental state.

Thank you all so much again youve no idea how much you all mean to me. I hope you are all well, staying safe and doing well.

All my love, Onceuponanightmare 13 xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback! I love hearing from you guys and any ideas/ thoughts on this story are welcome. I hope someone enjoys the weird stuff my brain craps out!


End file.
